Owl Horn's New Member: Darnella Kimble
A forest in Fiore, after a long arduous journey from Desierto, an inhuman female has come here. Clothed in all black and most her body covered she moves though in the hopes of avoiding people. Little does she know that there are in fact people in these woods and today is a day that will change her life. The inhuman moves confident of not being seen out here, so she is not trying to hide in anyway. Though if she needed to she could easily do so. He's gotten good at hiding over the years. People reject her, so she rejects them. Yes, mother did worn her about this. People fear what they don't understand, they fear what is different. Very few people in this world look beyond the skin. For now the inhuman will stay away from people as much as she can. People only mean trouble for her. The inhuman looks around in the woods as she walks. It's a nice sunny day, so lovely. So different from the harsh sands of home. The inhuman still thinks of home at time, of her... family if you can call it that. They are all dead now, all but one. She wonders if she'll ever find him. She hopes he's safe. Her thoughts turn to him every so often, he must be a grown man by now. She shakes it off and focuses ahead. Now is not the time to daydream. Meanwhile, in the heart of the forest, the hidden guild hall of the subsidiary guild Owl Horn was busy with it's research of magic. The research teams have been on their feet all day going between their lab and the library while the other wizards idle spent their days socializing and doing nothing in the entrance hall as they wanted for another job to do. "Maybe I shouldn't have joined this guild after all, maybe I should have joined the main body, Koma Inu instead. At least then there would be none of this pointless waiting around for a job and doing nothing." Said a tall blonde man with a broad torso, messy hair and green eyes wearing a purple t-shirt and tan shorts and His guild symbol visible on his chin. "Calm down Arthur, it's not as bad as you make it out to be. We get to be the first to know and test out new magics, spells and magic items that they create meaning we get to be the first to master using them before Koma Inu get's it's hands on them and even better, we are responsible for it's completion so that they can get their hands on it" said a man of average height with black hair combed to either side, orange eyes and a skinny body who was also wearing a t-shirt, green instead of purple and brown shorts and his guild mark visible on his forehead. "I hear that Team Right Wing will need somone to help with testing the next phase of their project very soon so that'll be something for us to do." Humph, who cares? Their projects are boring I mean, who cares if magic will run out eventually? It won't be in our lifetimes and who cares about some stupid projection lacrima? There are tons of those." Arthur said. "Maybe there is a lot of lacrima like that but not what they are making. This sort of lacrima would be great to use as a librarian since no one has time to be our librarian or it can be taken further and developed to the point where the projection can use magic to defend specific rooms or entire buildings." Whatever." Arthur said. Everyone sighed, they knew they wouldn't convince him, Arthur is the most negative person they know. Just then, the guild master came into the room and said "Well then here's something you'll enjoy Arthur, we have an uninvited guest in our forest, go out and see who it is and what you can learn about them but don't provoke them and remember our rules." "Finally, something interesting, even if it is only guard duty. Whatever, I'll go." Arthur said and headed out the door. The inhuman has no idea that she's even been detected, no idea that anyone is here. She walks and takes in the sights for now. She can tell something is off about this place. She starts to walk slower and look around more. Could just be paranoia, could be animal instincts. She has nothing to hide, she is so sick of hiding. Sometimes she wishes someone would end it, her living nightmare. But she has a mission, someone she must find. Someone she must protect. Even this inhuman has someone she holds close and dear even if they have been separated. The inhuman is filled with determination. One day she will find him, she will find her brother. The inhuman remembers someone from her past with a fate much like hers. She hope that one finds the one they look for too. To bad they could not stick together. But they walked in different directions. Was that person an inhuman like her? It did not mater now. Arthur quickly found the intruder, having the information of where she entered downloaded into his mind however, he knew nothing more than that as the detection system is still very basic. But before she could spot him, he hid behind a tree and watched her for a few minutes before making contact. "Hello there, what are you up to?" Arthur said. Laki resided in her room, flipping to the 19,233rd page of the Owl Horn archives, and began writing in the air with her light pen. Laki was suddenly startled by the loud buzzing of her motion-detection lacrima system going off. She picked up and looked through the lacrima that had been sitting at the corner of her desk. It wasn't surprising that she saw Arthur wandering through the woods, being useless as always. Laki was however, curious about why the lacrima buzzed. Anyone bearing the Owl Horn guild mark isn't able to trigger the lacrima, so that means someone is out there. Laki then noticed the figure with a black cloak. Assuming Arthur to be in trouble, Laki used her Teleportation Magic and faded out of her room, and next to Arthur. The inhuman jumped back at the outburst, she was to detracted in her thoughts to know he was coming. She also did not expect anyone to be here. He just said hello... He's not screaming or saying anything about her looks. Maybe he has not noticed. Curious as to where this may lead she decides to try and hold a conversation for now. Normally she is not social so it may end bad. "I'm walking. What does it look like." She says bluntly as she lets her tail swish to make sure he can see it. How long before he reacts to how she looks or at the least asks about it? The inhuman now aware of her slip up became a bit more paranoid but thins time it payed off. She sensed someone else pop in and looked that way to see the other person. This could end bad fast for the inhuman, more so if more people come. Despite her optimism however, Arthur noticed her looks immediately and choose to ignore them as he was instructed not to antagonize whoever it was that entered the forest, only learn what they are doing here however, he nearly slipped up and said something about her looks as a snarky remark to her sarcastic reply but caught himself at the last second, something he is only able to do when it is important. But before he could say anything else, he noticed that Laki had appeared nearby and turned to her and said "What are you doing here Laki? You know only one of us generally comes out to see what's going on." He sighs, realizing that this just got more difficult. But before she could answer he turned back towards the inhuman girl and said "Look, you shouldn't be here, it's a very dangerous forest. I'm only here because it's my job to protect the forest, not that it is at all enjoyable of a job but it's something to do anyways." Although he was relatively honest with her about this, he ignored the fact that protecting the forest wasn't actually why he was in the forest but his job entailed protecting the guild hall from prying eyes and could not say anything about that, only the guild master or the guild master of Koma Inu could invite someone to the guild hall, something that hasn't yet happened though the guild is still young. But it was also part of his job to size up those who wander into the forest and determine their threat level and report it back immediately to the guild master who must determine what to do next. But so far, she has been a relatively low threat, despite her very odd and frightening appearance. He noticed she doesn't have a guild mark anywhere he could see either, something he relayed immediately after he finished talking to the guild master. The inhuman looked at him oddly "Danger? I can handle myself so if you mean wild animals. I'm in no danger from that." she knows he's hiding something, if they are working to keep her away that means there is something they don't want her to see. She didn't care about what they where hiding, it did not mater to her. She could walk around it but agreeing so easy after calling out the bluff already does not seem like a good idea. She also wanted to see how they would respond. Her tail keeps swishing about and her back tendrils even start to move. The inhuman thinks of unzipping her mask to see how they react to her face but resists it. Testing the limits of how much they can take is not really something she wants to do. Laki, was a person who could read peoples smallest movements to understand what they were thinking. She could tell how this monster thought so little of her and her comrade. Laki formed a ball of dark blue-green spacial matter, and complete absorbed the stranger inside of it, like a snowglobe. Laki then closed her hand into a fist slowly, and crushing pain was sent through the inhuman's body. Laki then opened her hand, and the spacial matter dissappeared, and the intruder fell on the ground, in extreme pain. "That is the first and last time you underestimate me." Laki spat. Arthur was dumbfound, he had never expected this to happen, especially with the guild master so close and not very tolerant of people interrupting his research. He quickly turned towards Laki and said "What the hell are you doing?! You know we are not suppose to antagonize anyone who comes into the forest, we are suppose to get rid of them as peacefully as we can!" Arthur yelled. His mood quickly changed from anger to dread which was followed by "Oh he is going to be so mad." Just then, a voice appeared in their heads, it was the guild master and his normal emotionless mood was replaced by intense anger which was evident when he said "Laki, get back to the guild hall NOW! We need to talk!" That was all he said. Arthur's look was of relief that he wasn't going to be yelled at for the incident and turned towards the stranger and knelt down to help her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about her, she's not a very nice person but she's being called by our boss and will probably be chewed out for this, we are not suppose to cause trouble, just protect the forest." As much as Arthur is a jerk, he understood that some things are not okay and because of that, he could somewhat sympathize with those on the receiving end of those not okay things. Laki glared at Arthur, and turned around and began to walk towards the guild hall. "I'm fine" the inhuman said "I'm use to pain." she looked up before getting up and dusting off. "I am use to getting attacked without reason. She just falsely accused me of looking down on her, likely to justify her attack. But in truth I think she was just waiting for a reason to hurt me. After all, she's only human." Her tail does a whip before going back to it's normal movement. "I.... did not really mean to insult all of human kind. Just... to many bad human's and so few good. It's easy to forget the good are there." she paused. "I should.... just be on my way." she looks around expecting another attack. told not to attack, and she is being scolded for hurting an inhuman. The master of this guild.... maybe he is worth knowing more about. "What... is your group called and what does it do?" she asked the man in a quite voice now less sure about her actions. Arthur hesitated, there was no rule that said that he couldn't tell someone who was interested about the guild, only that revealing the guild hall's location is strictly forbidden. He wasn't sure what to say and spent several seconds pondering what to say before he heard the guild master's voice who said "Bring her back to the guild hall and tell her what she wants to know. I'll be waiting in the entrance hall." Arthur was shocked when he said that, he didn't know anything about her and yet he was willing to reveal the location of the guild hall to a stranger they didn't even know they could trust? Arthur had his doubts about this decision but he couldn't refuse the guild master's orders, that would be suicide and so he obliged and regaining his composure said to her "Follow me." He started walking back towards the guild hall and said "My group is a guild called Owl Horn, a subsidiary guild to Koma Inu but unlike our parent guild, we focus on researching magic and like to be isolated so that our research isn't disturbed, though I think it's mostly because our guild master doesn't like to be disturbed when he's doing his research. We are still a rather new guild though and don't have many members but it's not the worst place to be. Though it could be much better he said as an after thought." "So you work with science then, focusing on obtaining new magics?" she was reminded of the only home she new. "Do you have... engineers in your guild as well? People who build things rather then research?" Maybe she's asking to much, maybe she's getting her hopes up. Her brother would jump at a place like this if he's anything like his father or mother. She doubted he's be here but even then it can be a new home and maybe she can find clues. If her brother is like his father he'd leave a mark on wherever he was. Maybe she can find the one person with the voices as well, but like her this person would avoid leaving a mark as much as able. There is also the issue of the other inhuman that lived though the home being destroyed. It was not like her, it might be killing people. It could be after brother, to kill the last of his fathers work. Then there is the scared man that took her home away, and burned to ashes the place of the bad men that forced mom and dad to work for them. She did not hate him, he did the right thing. Mom and dad gave there lives to help him even, and it bought her time to get out and make sure her brother would be safe far away from the bad men. No time to get sidetracked, The inhuman focuses on the guild's info as she gets it now. "I don't, I think science is boring, I mosty do whatever jobs get posted to help support the guild. Most of our members are like that but they care most about being the first ones to get to try out the new inventions, whether it is new magics or spells or magic items, they eat it up. Unfortunately, we do not have people who only build however, our researchers do the building as well though we are not very well equipped for most building, we can request whatever we need from Koma Inu, they largely support us and so far, we have little to show for it. They seem happy with one of our first inventions based off of the recent invention Archive that only we and they can use called the Owl Archive which was invented by the guild master, Eyrin Aegaeus. Although it was invented because of the guild master's passion for research, we still have to please Koma Inu in order to keep going since it's too expensive to run on our own. I personally think we could manage it somehow but that's not my decision to make sadly. Anyways, if you needed something I'm sure they could help you." They drew close to the guild hall. "Understood" the inhuman says knowing that does not mean her brother is not here or that this place can't help her find him. "Do you keep records of high level and well known mages, perhaps spanning to other kingdoms? Or at the least mages that have crated new magics or magic items?" The inhuman can't help herself but ask, she is still determined to find her brother. She will keep her promise and make sure he is safe. But if she finds him dead, whoever ended his life should pray to the god of death of whatever pantheon they worship. Cause if someone killed her brother that person would meat the death god quickly by the hands of the inhuman woman. She keeps following the man and listening to him closely. If nothing else maybe she can join this guild, it would make getting around easier and she would have accuses to files that may help her find her brother. People respect and sometimes fear guild mages, the inhuman knows being feared all to well but respect was a foreign concept to her. "We keep detailed records of all known forms of magic, including lost magicks and magic items as well as information on those who created them if we can get that information." The guild came into view and Arthur stopped to look up at it. Meanwhile, Laki was getting chewed out inside by the guild master, Eyrin. "Do you understand, Laki? It is is important that you understand, not just for the safety of the guild but so I can get back to my research." Laki, disrespectful as usual, rolled her eyes. "I'm doing as you told and protecting out guild. If none of you are ballsy enough to do it, than I will." Deep back in her head Laki knew she probably shouldn't have said that. Eyrin sighs, Arthur may be a pain in the ass he thought but at least he understands the importance of not drawing attention to the forest through fights and other means. "Laki, I never asked you to go out there and see what was going on, I asked Arthur to. I appreciate you want to help but you are clearly not capable of doing what is necessary for the job and so you are confined to you're room until given a job." He said, deadly serious. "Do not even attempt to leave you're room. Are we clear?" Eyrin said, borderline angry, causing tension one can cut through with a knife and causing discomfort for others in the room. The inhuman looked to her guide "So you even have logs of magic and magic items made in other lands? It.... might take me some time to find what I'm looking for though." she looks away and down, she finds it hard to keep hope in finding her brother after all these years. What would theses people think of her if the knew how it was the inhuman came to be? Best to keep that to herself for now. She then can't help but ask about other stuff before he even answers her. Even if they are not exactly connected. "Do you.... know anything of the old gods? The gods of the five pantheons." "I don't, never cared about mythical gods but our archive is quite extensive, there may be a book or two on them somewhere in our library. I can't say for certain, I haven't been through every book. But yes, we have books on all known magic and magic items in this world and even a little on Edolas magic, including a couple magic items though we don't have the items nor have we ever been able to see them as they are still in Edolas but we got a decent description of them. Well, we better go inside, I imagine Laki is done being yelled at by now." The inhuman nods, even if she does not know exactly what to look for she can narrow it down. The magic would be relatively new and tech based in a way. And if she can compare the scared man to the image of the old gods she's sure she'll ind him there. She looks to her guide. "Before we go in..... I.... Never mind. Lets go in." She was not sure what she was thinking, showing this man her face... was not a good idea. Why did it pop in her head? She was ready to meet the rest of the guild and get to work looking to see if she could find her brother. For a second she hopes she was not wrong about the guild master. Cause for a second she imagines being dissected for research. She shivers but pushes the thought out. Category:Role Play Category:RP Category:Owl Horn